


fuzzy llama, funny llama

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Can be read platonic or ship, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Rafael Barba & Amanda Rollins - Freeform, literally a very fluffy hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Rafael gets a hat for Christmas.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	fuzzy llama, funny llama

**Author's Note:**

> Like 90% of my ideas, this is Twitter's fault.

“Oh, wow… sweetheart, you shouldn’t have!”

Rafael bites back a grimace as he stares at the item revealed under a layer of tissue paper.

“I have one too, see! So we can match!!”

Jesse’s excitement bubbles over as she demonstrates her own new headwear, and he can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm.

“Y’all are going to be the fanciest duo on the playground.” Amanda teases, nudging Rafael. “Come on, you gotta try it on.”

He glares at her, but lifts it out of the box and places the llamacorn hat gingerly on his head. Jesse and Billie clap delightedly.


End file.
